Let's Go on a Date
by IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl
Summary: One-shot. Percy takes Annabeth out on a date, and it isn't what she's expecting. At all. Percabeth cuteness.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or any of the songs used in this.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out, coming from their bedroom to their kitchen where Annabeth was standing, doing the dishes.

"What is it?" She asked, smiling when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go on a date." He mumbled, his lips muffled by kissing her neck.

"Seaweed Brain, you know we can't." Annabeth replied, smiling at his actions.

"And why not?"

"I have work to do."

"Why do work when you can do me?"

"Percy!" Annabeth blushed, and playfully hit him with her hand, which had been wet due to the water, leaving a stain.

Percy grinned as he let go of Annabeth, and with a motion of his hand, the water had dried up.

"Show off.." Annabeth muttered, drying her hands and then turning to face Percy, who winked. "A date? Gods, we haven't been on a date in so long..." She trailed off.

"Exactly! So let's go on one! This day is all Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain." Percy exclaimed, obviously wanting to go on a date with her.

"I can't."

"You can."

"I can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Percy! We won't argue forever. I can't. Although, Annabeth realized Percy had out his adorable face, his eyes wide and his lower lip out. "Please?"

Having a mental debate, Annabeth made her mind. "Fine." She gave in.

Percy's grin could have lit up the whole city. "Yay! I love you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, a smile lingering at her lips. "Love you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed as he held onto her tightly, afraid to let go. "Stop being a coward, it's just ice-skating."

"I'm going to die like this." He muttered, clinging onto Annabeth's arm, which took effort, considering he was four inches taller than her.

"No. Just let go, Seaweed Brain. I'll show you." She tried, hoping he'd stop clinging onto her.

Suddenly, a smirk danced on his lips. Mischief twinkled in his eyes. He let go, and lifted her up bridal style.

The song, "Shut Up and Dance," suddenly blasted through the whole rink, and the people all poured out, leaving only Annabeth and Percy. A huge screen suddenly showed both of them, a blushing and surprised Annabeth, and a grinning Percy.

"You planned this out, didn't you?" She asked, as he kissed her cheek and put her down, so they were facing each other. The lights dimmed, and a bright light shined onto both of them.

 _ **"Oh don't you dare look back.**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me."**_

 _ **I said, "You're holding back, "**_

 _ **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me."**_

Annabeth grinned as Percy twirled her around, lip syncing the lyrics and playing along with the song as the crowd clapped to the beat.

 _ **We were victims of the night,**_

 _ **The chemical, physical, kryptonite**_

 _ **Helpless to the bass and the fading light**_

 _ **Oh, we were bound to get together,**_

Bound to get together.

Annabeth and Percy smiled at each other, Annabeth still not believing Percy planned all this out. He laughed as she dramatically fainted into Percy's arms, and winked once he twirled her once again.

 _ **She took my arm,**_

 _ **I don't know how it happened.**_

 _ **We took the floor and she said,**_

 _ **"Oh, don't you dare look back.**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me."**_

 _ **I said, "You're holding back, "**_

 _ **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

Annabeth and Percy both hummed to the beat, spinning each other and laughing, watching the crowd smile and laugh at them.

 _ **A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,**_

 _ **My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.**_

 _ **I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.**_

 _ **I knew we were bound to be together,**_

Bound to be together

The large screen was suddenly flashing shades of blues, as Annabeth dipped her head and Percy caught her, both sliding along the ice together, forgetting about the crowds.

Oh, come on girl!

Deep in her eyes,

I think I see the future.

I realize this is my last chance.

Percy winked as Annabeth gasped when he lifted her up bridal style, gliding through the rink as the music got louder and more prominent.

 ** _She took my arm,_**

 ** _I don't know how it happened._**

 ** _We took the floor and she said,_**

 ** _"Oh, don't you dare look back._**

 ** _Just keep your eyes on me."_**

 ** _I said, "You're holding back, "_**

 ** _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**

 ** _This woman is my destiny_**

 ** _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_**

 ** _Shut up and dance!"_**

 ** _"Don't you dare look back._**

 ** _Just keep your eyes on me."_**

 ** _I said, "You're holding back, "_**

 ** _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**

 ** _This woman is my destiny_**

 ** _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_**

 ** _Shut up and dance with me."_**

 ** _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me [x2]_**

Percy lowered Annabeth down, grinning from ear to ear, spun her around, and while in the middle of twirling, grabbed both her legs, and as she was carried bridal style, kissed her.

The audience roared, and the lights flashed as the screen suddenly displayed, "PERCABETH.", and Annabeth stared, open mouthed at the screen.

Speechless, she turned to Percy, who had a large smile, eyes twinkling. "Well? What did you thi-" Annabeth didn't let him finish as she tackled him and smashed her lips against his.

* * *

That night, Percy took her out to the city. Together, they rented a small yet elegant boat for two, as Percy and Annabeth stared at the city lights and night sky.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking out into the sky.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at her, smiling.

"Do you...do you think we'll get our happily ever after?" She asked, oddly hesitate.

He turned his head to her, from staring at the city lights right into her eyes. The city glow added a light reflection, illuminating his face. He took her hand, "Wise Girl..I don't know. After all that's happened, I really believe we will, though. After everything that's happened these few years, I believe it. But if not, Wise Girl...just know. I'll always be next to you, you'll never be facing anything alone. I'll fight for you. I love you."

Annabeth's heart fluttered, those words would never fail to make her blush or to make her heart melt.

Slowly, she leaned in, and he repeated the motion. When their lips met, Annabeth felt the electricity go through her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, as he pulled her closer to him. It was a simple and sweet kiss, both of them poured their emotions into the kiss, forgetting about the world around them.

They only broke apart once they needed oxygen. Both gasping for air, they leaned their foreheads against each others, and smiled. Annabeth laced her fingers with Percy's, where they fit perfectly. "Dear gods of Olympus, Percy, I love you."

That was when the fireworks started.

Smiling, Annabeth shifted and leaned her head against Percy's chest, as he wrapped his hands around her. They watched the colors disperse and burst. The lights on the water made amazing reflections, all shining onto the water. As the fireworks continued, Percy suddenly grabbed Annabeth and dived together underwater. Even though they had done this millions of times, Annabeth clung onto him as she held her breath. He made a bubble where both of them could breathe, and slowly, it sank to the bottom of the ocean. Percy gripped her, wanting to hold her forever. Annabeth laughed, remembering their first time underwater, where they had the best time, years ago.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"Oh, I was just remembering the first time we had underwater. Remember? That was so long ago, where we first defeated Kronos, on your birthday. I wish we could go back to those times.." Annabeth trailed off, her eyes twinkling, remembering the old times.

"Yeah. I do, too." Percy agreed.

She laid her head on Percy's chest, suddenly feeling at home as he played with her hair. She started at the dark ocean above, listening to Percy's heart beat which calmed her.

She turned her head to look at Percy. "Percy, why is your heart beating so fast?" She asked, concerned once she heard his heartbeat quicken.

He grinned. "Because I'm with you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth didn't believe it, but let it go, and once again rested her head on his chest, watching the ocean and Percy held her, her own heart speeding up.

Suddenly, the dark ocean's surface, started to form into cursive white, all swirling together. Slowly it formed her name and then quickly, other words formed next to it, making Annabeth almost yelp, "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Gasping in surprise and covering her mouth Annabeth turned to him. "Percy...?"

He smiled at her, then pulled into his pocket, wrapped his hands around her once again, and with the box on his left hand, opened it. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hands. The ring had a dolphin and owl horizontal from each other and "seaweed brain + wise girl = forever." carved Into the middle gemstone, tiny gemstones decorating the cursive letters, the same font, Annabeth realized, as the words above.

"Annabeth Chase, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Percy whispered in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

Tears of joy and surprise welling up in her eyes, Annabeth whispered back, "Of course, Seaweed Brain. Anymore stupid questions?" She added, smiling.

"Yeah. Did you know I'm hopelessly in love with you?" He asked, his green eyes dancing with humor and love, sliding the ring onto her finger.

Annabeth didn't answer. Instead, she kissed Percy passionately, pouring all her love and gratitude for him in the kiss. He wrapped his around her waist, and smiled against her lips when Annabeth wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer towards her.

Can I tell you a secret?

It was pretty much one of the best underwater kisses of all time.

A/N: Yay! This isn't the best, it was written in 15 minutes, but I just loved this. Not saying I'm good at writing, the fluff. I made some depressing ones, that broke my heart and had to write Percabeth fluff. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Keep smiling, xxx.


End file.
